


Sir

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean makes sure you know who you belong to.





	Sir

Dean grabbed you and pushed you into the door of your motel room with one hand while he closed and locked it with the other. 

Once inside and out of the public eye, he pulled you close, pressing your back into him, his hands digging into your hips while he lowered himself close to your ear. 

“You’re being a naughty little girl, Y/N.” The growl next to your ear made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. “And you know what that means. Don’t you?” Dean let out a soft chuckle, his hot breathing brushing your ear.

Looking down at your feet, you simply nodded. You knew exactly what it meant and as weird as it sounds, you kind of look forward to it. Dean’s grip on your arms tighten as he pulled you behind him to stand in the middle of the room.

The two of you interviewed a Sheriff and you might have been too flirty towards him. Although you end up getting the information you need, still, Dean was less than amused and you could feel that the air was thick on the way back. Dean didn’t say a word, instead he had his gaze fixed on the road and drove to the motel grumpily.

Dean’s calloused hands travel down your arms, his fingertips softly brushes against your skin on their way down, sending shudders through your spine and you anticipate his next move. His hands traveled to your back and up to the nape of your neck. 

Expertly, he found the zipper of your pin stripe dress and slowly pulled it down. He let the dress pool around your ankles and offered you his hand, allowing you to hold on to him while you step out of your dress. You were standing there, only in your black thong when Dean lowered his face, his stubbly chin brushing against your shoulder, rubbing away at your skin that felt too sensitive, sending goose bumps throughout your whole body.

“I want you to walk over to the bed and stay there. Don’t turn around. Don’t move.” He whispered a command, before he gave you a push towards the bed.

You knew exactly that his eyes were trained on you and you were swaying your hips from side to side. You smiled to yourself because you were excited. You didn’t know what’s going to happen, the only thing you knew was that he’ll punish you for flirting and honestly, he had every right to do so. Maybe you did it deliberately? Yeah, well. You were certainly that you did it deliberately.

You heard him behind you but you didn’t dare to look. A minute passed,  _at least it felt like a minute if not more,_  of you standing there, eyes fixed on the bed. You didn’t even dare to move a muscle or breathing out too loud.

Dean caught you by surprise, as you didn’t notice him sneaking up to you. He was right behind you when all of a sudden, he put his tie around your face, covering your eyes. He carefully knotted it on the back of your head, making sure your hair didn’t get in the way and it was not too tight. That’s Dean, really. He was always considerate. Even if he’s boiling inside, he still wants you to be comfortable.

He was naked. You know because his bare body was pressed against yours and you could feel his hardening dick poking at your ass. It sends your head spinning.

“Elbows on the bed.” Dean said in a commanding voice that he kept low. You could hear him swallowing hard.

You did what you were told and leaned over the bed, propping yourself up on your elbows to support your upper body. Dean’s hands were on your thighs, travelling up until the reach the globes of your ass and he carefully kneaded and massaged them and you’re not going to lie, it felt great! But then he stopped and before you knew what was going on, you felt a stinging pain as the palm of his hand made contact with your flesh.

Yelping up in surprise, you buckled up and almost lost your balance before you topple forward but Dean gripped at your hips, brining you back into position.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re not going anywhere.” He chuckled before you felt the next sting. It hurt more than before but Dean made sure to rub it, easing the pain a little after every hit. “Safe word, darling, and I’ll stop. Ya hear me?” He reminded you of your safe word with him but you never had to use it and you hope you wouldn’t need to.

“Yes.”You managed to whisper between biting down on your bottom lip to fight against the pain.

“What was that?”He asked you, another hit, another sting.

“Ye..yes, Sir!” You said, louder this time and then there was another hit and you yelped up.

“Good girl.” Dean chuckled. He was waiting to hear that and it made him stop spanking you.

His hands moved around your waist, up to your breasts, as he began to knead them. His fingers holding your nipples between them, twisting them around, pinching and squeezing them until it became painful for you as they get harder and harder.

He leaned in again and you felt his body on yours. His by now rock hard cock was pushing against your bare red ass and you yelped up at the sharp pain he was causing to your nipples. You buckle up against him, pressing your body up to his, as you ground your ass into his cock. You were dripping wet and all you can think of, all you wanted, was to feel him inside of you but Dean was having none of it.

He pushed you forward and down, your head was resting on the mattress now, your knees on the bed and your ass up in the air, exposed to him, as his hands found a way back to your ass, rubbing at them. His fingers hooked themselves in your string, destroying it with his bare hands and let the pieces dangle around your knees.  _Shit. Your favorite panties!_ But you didn’t dare to utter a word.

Dean’s fingers brushed over your clit, and you can swear that you heard a growl when his fingers touched your slick dripping folds and spread the wetness around your pussy. 

“Who caused this, baby girl?” He asked before he bit down on your ass, sending a jolting pain down your leg.

“You. All you.” You mumbled, against the mattress. 

“Manners!” He scolded before you felt another sting of pain caused by his palm. 

“Oh god.. All you, Sir!” You screamed out.

You heard a loud groan as he pressed his body on you again, his fingers still sliding over your wet cunt. Without so much of a warning, he pushed in two digits and began to pump them in and out of you. The wet sound of your pussy as his hand slapped against it was what erotic novels were made of and you gasp at the sudden feeling of fullness. Your hands fisted around the bed sheet, holding yourself steady as you bit into one of your fists.

“Fuck, Sir! Yes..ah. Yes, please..” Muffled screams escaped your lips as you felt a tidal of orgasm floating on the inside, ready to break the dam of release.

“Please what?” Dean stopped just as your legs began to shake but his other hand was still toying around your nipples, leaving you in agony.

“Please, Sir. Can I cum?” Your voice was whiney.

“Be a good girl and I might let you cum, sweetheart.” He purred as he bit down on your other ass cheek before he sucked and kissed the pain away. 

”Yes, Sir. I will… ah!” You were trying to be the good girl he wanted you to be and then his fingers were in you again, picking up where he left off. You could feel your orgasm building up again and this time, you hoped that he will let you cum. Hoped, that he wouldn’t stop.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Arching your back, you got closer and closer. You propped yourself up on your elbows again, his other hand that was toying your nipples wandered down your body to rub against your clit while he thrusts his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, curving them just right to hit your sweet spot. 

“Sir, I’m cumming!” It was more a warning than a question and you knew that he probably didn’t like that but you were too far gone. You lost the control over your own body.

Your legs began to spasm and Dean had to hold you steady with his free arm, as a wave of endless bliss washed over you. 

“Who said you could cum?” He was sucking his fingers dry from your juice, the sound almost made you lose your mind. 

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled into the bed sheet. 

“Oh, you will be, darling!” He chuckled before you felt another sting on your ass, making you bit down on your bottom lip hard.

Dean stood firm behind you as he moved his hips to and fro, coating his dick in your slick and cum as he tease it at your entrance. It made you automatically back up as you had the need to feel him closer. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t we?” The laugh was satisfactory. “Do you think you deserve this cock?” He lazily brushed it against your pussy, toying with it at your entrance and you need him to be in you,  _right now_.

“Yes, please, Sir. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” You moaned as you ground against him and you wished that you could see his face. “I’ll be the perfect girl, Sir. Please? I want to feel your thick cock in me. I need you to fuck me, Sir.” 

“What do you want me to do, sweetheart?” Dean growled low, his hips moving to the same rhythm as your grinding.

“I want you to fuck me, Sir. Hard. I want to feel your cock in my tight pussy.” You pressed your face deeper into the mattress, your put your hands on your ass cheeks, spreading them wide for him. 

“That’s my girl.” Without warning, he slid home, burying himself deep in your pussy, stretching you out and filling you to the brim. You gasped and held your breath for a second. “I’m going to teach you who you belong to. Gonna make you feel me for days, baby girl.” He panted while he thrusts himself hard, making you cry out from pleasure. 

“Yes, please. I want you to show me that I’m yours, Sir.” Your words were music to Dean’s ears and he start to fuck you even harder, if that was even possible. His finger dug deep into the flesh of your hips as he hit the back of your pussy with the head of his dick. You’re sure that it will leave bruises but fuck, if it’s not worth it.

“Your right. You’re mine. That pussy? Mine.” Dean propped one foot up on the bed and fucked you steadily and all you could hear was his balls hitting your clit, almost making it numb from the constant slapping.

“Oh..shit. Fuck. Sir! I’m going to cum!” You said, almost out of breath and you buckled your bottom up, pushing yourself against him so that he can fuck you deeper, where you want him the most.

“Ah..yes, baby. Cum with me…” Dean was panting hard. “Now!” A roar escaped his throat as he released himself and collapsed on you. You could feel the warm cum flowing in you and then it was there, the endless bliss you felt before. Only this time, it made you see stars. 

Dean kissed a trail along your shoulders as he whispered into your ear. “What do we learn about flirting with other people?” He untied the tie from your eyes and the first time, you could see him, craning your neck a little, you saw into his beautiful eyes. Little droplets of sweat in his face and around his nose and it made you smile.

“Uhm.. I don’t know? Maybe that I should do it more often?” You start to giggle as Dean rolled his eyes and bit down on your shoulder, making you yelp.


End file.
